It is sometimes desirable to be able to control the trajectory of a borehole formed during drilling operations. A planned trajectory may be calculated before drilling based on geological data. Various steering techniques and equipment can be employed to achieve the planned trajectory. For example, a bottom hole assembly including a drill bit, stabilizers, drill collars, a mud motor, and a bent housing connected to a drill string can be steered by sliding the assembly with the bend in the bent housing in a specific direction to cause a change in the borehole direction. The assembly and drill string are permitted to rotate in order to drill a linear borehole. Alternatively, non-rotating stabilizers that push radially against the side of the borehole can be used to cause the bit to drill in the opposite direction at a controlled rate while drilling ahead. Another steering system uses pads to push off the side of the borehole in a specific direction as the bottom hole assembly rotates in the hole in order to alter the direction of the borehole. It would nevertheless be desirable to improve upon any of reliability, turn radius, and ease of use.